The present invention relates in general to a mailer, and more particularly to a mailer intermediate with a return envelope panel.
Mailers are commonly used as an effective way to distribute information including bills, statements, and advertisements. One mailer construction includes folding a sheet into three generally rectangular panels, including an upper, middle and lower panel. The lower panel is folded over onto the middle panel, and sealed to the middle panel adjacent to the opposite side edges forming a pocket. The upper panel is folded over onto the lower panel, such that the mailer forms a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d pattern. This is referred to as a C-fold mailer. Alternatively, the upper panel may be folded back against the middle panel such that the mailer is fan folded or forms a xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d pattern. This is referred to as a Z-fold mailer. A third mailer, the xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d fold includes only two panels, and is usually folded in half. Where a mailer has not been subjected to all of the steps necessary for its completion, including user-variable printing, folding, sealing or the like, the mailer may be referred to as a mailer intermediate.
Unfortunately, printing a mailer intermediate with a pre-formed return envelope panel, using common sheet feed print devices such as laser and ink jet printers, is difficult. For example, such mailer intermediates are difficult to stack. This problem becomes most apparent when the mailers are stacked face up. Edges, such as those formed by pockets, partially glued on panels, or fold edges, can catch on printer mechanisms causing the printer to jam. Likewise, these edges can catch on other mailer intermediates in the feed trays or output stacking trays. Further, loose edges can jam inside printer mechanisms.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of previously known mailer intermediates wherein a mailer intermediate is formed from a sheet having a transverse fold line dividing the sheet into a first panel and a second panel such that the first panel dimensions exceed the second panel dimensions. The sheet is folded along the transverse fold such that the second panel face is substantially flat against the first panel face. A temporary tacking agent is applied to the face of the sheet to releasably hold the second panel against the first panel adjacent to the folded over transverse edge. The mailer intermediate can now be processed in this pre-folded condition according to the user""s variable imaging needs because there are no loose edges to catch on printer stacking trays. For example, a sheet fed laser printer is suitable for user variable imaging of the pre-folded mailer intermediate, even when the mailer intermediates are stacked in the output tray face up because the temporary tacking agent releasably holds the folded over edge. Preferably, the mailer intermediate is fed through the printing device such that the fold-over edge is the leading edge entering the printer. The mailer intermediate can also be fed into a printer using the edge opposite the fold-over edge as the leading edge. Finally, alternatively, either of the edges adjacent to the fold-over edge can suitably be used as the leading edge.
A portion of the longitudinal edges of the mailer intermediate may be permanently sealed, for example to form a return envelope. Sealing a portion of the longitudinal edges can occur either prior to printing, or may be accomplished later during processing through the folder/sealer equipment. Sealing the longitudinal edges prior to printing is preferable if either longitudinal edge adjacent to the fold-over edge is to be used as the leading edge for printing. Once printed, the mailer intermediate may be further folded into additional panels including C-fold, Z-fold, or any other desired pattern.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a mailer intermediate comprises a sheet having a sheet face, a pair of longitudinal edges, and a first transverse fold line dividing the sheet into a first panel and a second panel. The first panel has a first panel face, a first panel back, and a first transverse edge opposite the first transverse fold line. The second panel has a second panel face, a second panel back, and a second transverse edge opposite the first transverse fold line.
A quantity of tacking agent is applied to the sheet face such that when the sheet is folded along the first transverse fold line, the second panel is releasably held against the first panel adjacent to the second transverse edge by the quantity of tacking agent. In this pre-folded state, the mailer intermediate is suitable for processing through a variable imaging printer such as a sheet fed laser printer. Preferably, the tacking agent is a temporary tacking agent, for example, a repositionable adhesive. Alternatively, the tacking agent may be a permanent tacking agent. The tacking agent may either be applied to the second panel adjacent to the second transverse edge, or alternatively, the tacking agent may be applied to the first panel face such that when the sheet is folded about the first transverse fold line, and the second panel face is substantially flat against the first panel face, the second transverse edge is inhibited from lifting away from the first panel face. The second panel may optionally be sealed to the first panel adjacent to a portion of the pair of longitudinal edges forming a return envelope.
The mailer intermediate may further comprise a second transverse fold line dividing the first panel into an upper panel and a middle panel, wherein the second panel defines a lower panel, and the longitudinal dimensions of the middle panel exceed the longitudinal dimensions of the lower panel. A third traverse fold line divides the middle panel into an upper middle portion and a lower middle portion, and positioned such that, when the sheet is folded along the first transverse fold line, and the lower panel is substantially flat against the middle panel, the third transverse fold line is juxtaposed with the first traverse edge. A transverse line of weakening is scored across the upper middle portion defining a fold-over flap between the transverse line of weakening and the third transverse fold line, and a quantity of remoist glue is applied to the fold-over flap.
To fold and seal the mailer intermediate into a mailable piece, a transverse line of weakening is scored across the upper panel. A first transverse strip of adhesive is applied to the upper panel between the transverse line of weakening and the first transverse edge, and a plurality of transverse adhesive segments are applied to the lower panel back. The sheet is folded into a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d pattern such that the face of the upper panel overlies the back of the lower panel. The first transverse strip of adhesive on the upper panel aligns substantially with the plurality of transverse segments on the lower panel back to seal the mailer closed for mailing. A pair of longitudinal tear strips may optionally be included adjacent to the pair of longitudinal edges. An adhesive is applied to the sheet face within the pair of longitudinal tear strips to secure the lower panel secured to the middle panel, and an adhesive applied to the lower panel back within the longitudinal tear strips to secure the face of the upper panel closed against the back of the lower panel.
A transverse line of weakening is scored in the lower, or second panel to define a zip strip between the transverse line of weakening and the second transverse edge. The zip strip is positioned to overlie the tacking agent when the sheet is folded along the first transverse fold line and the second panel is substantially flat against the first panel. The zip strip may further comprise a lift tab having a lift edge cut into the transverse line of weakening. Under this arrangement, the tacking agent is applied to the sheet face so as to avoid at least a portion of the zip strip adjacent to the lift edge. This allows the lift tab to be lifted easily by a user. As an alternative to a zip strip, a lift tab may be either formed from, or secured to the second panel. Where a lift tab is utilized in conjunction with a fold-over flap, the remoist glue on the fold-over flap is patterned to avoid the area of the lift tab when the fold-over flap is folded against the lower portion.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a first sheet has a first sheet face, a pair of longitudinal edges, an upper transverse edge and a first transverse fold dividing the first sheet into a first panel and a second panel. A second sheet has a second sheet face, a pair of second sheet longitudinal edges, a second sheet upper transverse edge, and a second sheet lower transverse edge. The second sheet is superposed on the first sheet within the second panel, and the second sheet is sealed to the first sheet adjacent to one of the pair of longitudinal edges, adjacent to the second sheet upper transverse edge, and adjacent to the second sheet lower transverse edge, thus forming a return envelope.
Optionally, the second panel of the first sheet further comprises a longitudinal fold line defining a fold-over flap between the longitudinal fold line and one of the longitudinal edges. A longitudinal line of weakening is provided across the second sheet in register with the longitudinal fold line, and a strip of remoist glue is applied to the fold-over flap within the first sheet. A transverse line of weakening is provided along the first panel, and an adhesive is applied to the first panel between the transverse upper edge and the transverse line of weakening. A plurality of transverse adhesive segments are applied to the second sheet such that folding the first panel against the second sheet back, the transverse strip of adhesive on the first sheet face overlies the plurality of transverse adhesive segments on the second sheet back, to effectively seal the mailer closed. A pair of longitudinal tear strips adjacent to the pair of first sheet longitudinal edges are provided. Longitudinal strips of adhesive are applied within the pair of longitudinal tear strips such that the second sheet is further sealed to the first panel adjacent the pair of longitudinal tear strips thus forming a return envelope.